Last Ghost Dragon II Inus Revenge
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Its been 7 years since Charter was defeat, but little did they know the Malefor had more then one son, and this one whats revenge for what Spyro and Cynder did to Malefor. Its now up to Spooks and Sribra to go on an adventure and stop this new villian that has ruled over the town of Celenary for over 10 years. T for romance, violence, and adventure (OC x OC)
1. Introduction

Warning: I do not own any of the Spyro characuters except my own OCs'. I also do not own Inu or June, they belong to the rightful owner Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga, if you want of mine please ask me, if you want to use Inu or June ask Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga

Introduction

Charter: I am not going in there alone

(Grabs Spooks by the leg pulling him into the portal with him)

Scal: NOOOOO. (roars at the top of her lungs and hits Charter freeing Spooks but also allowing herself to be sucked into the portal with Charter)

Scar: Scalllll!

Scal: I ALWAYS LOVE YOU

(portal closes)

(Scar falls down and starts to cry for the first time)

(Spooks then falls to the ground)

Cynder: I got him

(Cynder catches Spooks just before he hit the ground)

(Spyro ran to Cynder to see if Spooks was alright)

Spyro: Spooks, speak to me!

Sribra: He's got a huge scar on his stomach!

Cynder(Panicing): What are we suppose to do, we're miles away from the closest medical center.

Spyro: Calm down Cynder! I'm Sure we can find a way!

Cynder: HOW!

Sribra: Excuses me

(Spyro and Cynder turned and looked at Sribra)

Sribra: But I would like to try something

(Cynder laid the injured Spooks down)

(Sribra kisses Spooks mouth and then a bright green light surrounds them and Spooks injury is gone)

(Sribra broke the kiss)

Spooks: (moan and opens his eyes)Sribra… Have I ever told you how much I love?

Sribra (squeals): Spooks

(Cynder and Spyro start to huge Spooks)

Sribra: Group huge

Cynder(confused): I don't get it, I thought you said Ignites told you that his darkness was the more dangerous than yours.

Spyro: He might have meant for his enemies, not to us.

(Spyro then see's Scar down, due to the lose of his long lost sister)

(Spyro walks up to Scar)

Scar(upset and angry): What do you want?

Spyro: Scar… I am sorry for what happen to who ever that was.

(Scar turns attention to Spyro and begins to cry for the first time)

Cynder: I thought Wyverns never cry?

Scar: (Wiping his tears) Its a first.

Spyro: So what are you going to do, now that you are the only one?

Scar: I suppose if its fine with you two, I would like to train Spooks as much as I can for his ability as a ghost dragon, and to live in Warfang.

Cynder: Would you like that Spooks dear?

Spooks: Yea, that will be nice. (Turns to Sribra) Sribra will you be my girlfriend until we are old enough to mate.

Sribra: Oh Spooks… I would love to.

(Sribra and Spooks kiss each other)

The Last Ghost Dragon

Inus Revenge

Characters owned by Dragonbreeder123

Helpers

Scar the aggressor

Scalefor the Terror

Cerea

Villians

Charter (only mentioned)

Heros

Sribra

Spooks

Charatures owned by someone else

Villian

Inu (Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga)

June (Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga)


	2. Chapter 1

7 years later

(Warfan)

(Spooks coming back from training and is heading towards Sribras new home that is just down the block from his home)

Spooks(Narrating): Its been seven full years since Charter was defeated.

Mole: Morning Spooks

Spooks: Morning

Hatchlings: Morning

Spooks(smiles): Morning kids, you guys and girls behaving well?

Hatchlings: Yes

Spooks: Good, now if I were you, I would go back to school k.

(The Hatchlings nodded and headed towards the temple)

Spooks(narrating): Things have change after Scar came and agreed to be my trainer. The Temple is now a school for hatchlings-young adults, though there are schedules for each class, Hatchlings are in the mornings-noon, and teen + Young adults noon-to like 6 o'clock. Cerea, Terradors sister is now working along side with Terrador, though she refused to take his place do to the fact that she understands her real place and that is to help those that are in need.

Male Dragon: Morning Spooks, lovely day isn't it?

Spooks: Yes,and morning to you sur. (Chuckles a little)

Spooks(narrating): For the first time, I've learned that peace is the best way to defeat your enemy.

(Two dragons fighting over the last roasted pig)

(Spooks comes in and splits it so that they can stop)

(They took one half of the pig and thanked Spooks)

(Spooks looks in a store window and sees a ring that he thought would look nice on Sribra)

Spooks(Narrating): And I am in love. With the girl of my dreams.

(Spooks walks into the store)

Spooks: Hello

Store owner: Welcome to the Ring Store, how may I help you.

Spooks: I a was thinking.

Store owner: Yes

Spooks: That ring in the window, what is it made out of?

(Store owner walks up and grabs the ring.)

Store owner: This one?

(Spooks nodded)

Store owner: Well, this ring was made at a town really far away from here.(clears his throat) Celenary.

Spooks: Celenary, the most riches place that had ever existed.

Store owner: Was the riches, now I am hearing stories that a vicious dragon attack there town and is now dictator for life.

Spooks:(curious) Who is this dragon that attack them.

Store owner: No knows, well they do, but we don't do to the fact that if anyone who tries to leave and get help. He'll kill them, and his wife is unknown as well.

Spooks: So how much are you selling this for?

Store owner: To be honest, you can have it, some say that ring will lead anyone to an adventure beyond their wildest dreams. ahhh...but that's an old legend.

Spooks: Really? Thanks I guess.

Store Owner: Now, I would like you to go on with your buisness, and leave me alone, k.

Spooks: K (turns away from the door)By the way, thanks for the free ring.

Store Owner: You're welcome.

(Spooks walks of the store)

Store owner: (sign) Well good luck with your life, because you will be dealing with someone you will not like.

(minutes later at Spooks own home)

(Spooks enters his home)

Spooks:*sign* Welcome home Spooks. Welcome home. (Walks to his bed and sets the ring on the stand next to him)*sign* (Picks up the picker of him and Sribra when they were just hatchlings) hpm. (sets it down and picks up the ring)

Sribra:(knocks on the door)Spooks

Spooks: Yeah

Sribra: Can I come in?

Spooks: Oh ah, sure (quickly puts the ring under his pillow and then trips over and falls on the ground)

(Sribra opens the door and sees Spooks on the ground)

Sribra:*giggles* What are your doing?

Spooks:(gets up off the floor) ah..I...was a...doing push ups..yeah...its a warm up assignment.

Sribra: Yeah, nice try. So how is training going for you, I hope Scar isn't pushing you hard enough.

Spooks: Oh you know, the usual, lots of combat training,lot of pain, want me to go down the list.

Sribra: Don't get smart on me Spookia.

Spooks: *Blushing* Please, don't call me that.

Sribra: (flirting) Whatever you say...Spooky

Spook: All right please stop, your flirting again.

Sribra: (flirting) We'll I'm with you and your with me, your eyes are like gold and silver, your skin feels smooth.

Spooks: Sribra...Snap out of it (smacks her)

Sribra: OW!

Spooks: Sorry

Sribra: Its O.K Spooks,I was asking for that, its a first.

Spooks: I understand but you also know that we are not old enough and that I am not ready to be a father.

Sribra: *disappointed* I'm sorry, I just…

Spooks: Its fine. (kisses Sribra on the check)

(Someone knocks on the door)

Sribra: I'll get it.

(Sribra opens the door)

Sribra: Oh...can I help you

Ignites: Is the one who they call Spookia here?

Sribra: Yes, but don't call him that.

Ignites: My apology, I didn't know.

Sribra: Spooks

Spook: Yes!

Sribra: Someone his here to see you.

Spook: If they are asking me what is my real name...then think again.

Ignites: ahhh…no I just want to talk to you about something.

Spooks: O.K I'll be there in a minute, or two.

Sribra: Come here. (grabs Spooks by the horn)

Spooks: OW...OW...OW! LET GO!

Sribra: Don't make me tell him your real name.

Ignites: Its fine Sribra I already know his real name...Its Spookia right?

Spooks: Yes but, no one calls me that any more, because...my dad said that I have some anger issues that I need to control.

Ignites: Yeah, but that was only half of the problem. You possess the power of the Ghost Dragon, what is now the second rarest dragon to be born now a days.

Sribra: I'm sorry you're saying that…

Ignites: That he is special, but don't think you're not as well, you only possess half of what a ghost dragon has, so you would know if one is near you. Have you ever read about Ghost Dragons.

Spooks: Don't think I've read it!

(Sribra hits him in the shoulder)

Spooks: ow

Ignites: Anyway, there use to be a culture along time ago there use to be a city that these particular dragons were fear due to their color, but legend has it that they are kind, gentle, and normally don't want to get involved into a fight or war mostly.

Spooks: O.k but what does it have to do with me?

(Sribra rolls her eyes at him)

Ignites: This lasted for millenniums, until one day a group of Wyverns came and ask them if they can live with them.

Spooks: and?

Sribra: Spooks...Don't...Don't be rude.

Ignites: They allowed them to stay, and this lasted for about 3 centuries, until the time of the Dark Master.

Spooks: Malefor.

Ignites: Yes...Things were never the same after that.

Spooks:(sarcastic) Let me guess they both went extinct.

(Sribra just gives Spooks an eery look)

Spooks: What?

Sribra: Nothing. (turns to Ignites) Continue.

Ignites: What happened was that the entire culture was split in two, the Ghost Dragons went into civil war along with the Wyverns, and every single Ghost Dragon was gone. All but two, now rumors have it that they would one day find their homeland again and reclaim it, but they also cursed them selfs.

Spooks: Cursed

Ignites: Yes, who ever has any male dragons are corrupted with darkness, or is born with dark magic, their wife would have a high chance of giving birth to a ghost dragon, but the child's rage will be ten times worse. (Turns to Spooks) Spooks, your rage and darkness has putten everyone in danger at first but now, you've had the one thing that no one ever had at their time.

Spooks: And what would that be?

Ignites: Your heart. Those that were born with the power that you have wouldn't last for very long because they wouldn't be able to control themselves and the parent would have to kill their child. But, you...you fought for what you loved and cared about, and I admire that.

Spooks: Well thanks,Chronicler.

Ignites: And now, I have something for you and Sribra.

Spooks: What is it?

Ignites: An adventure… I want you two to go to the town of Celenary and help them and get rid of their ruler.

Sribra(Surprised):Wait a minute...I thought that town was a scary legend.

Ignites: I see that most species use this as a scary story, but yes this city is real.

Spooks: I'll do it, just let me get our parents and we will be on our w…

(Ignites shuts the door)

Spooks: Hey what's the big idea?

Ignites: Sorry Spooks but only you and Sribra will be going on this adventure, no one else.

Sribra: No one, not even most of the guardians.

Ignites: I'm sorry, the only ones who can stop their ruler is a Ghost Dragon, if you have anyone coming with you that is not a Ghost Dragon, he'll kill them. I'm sorry, but I must take my leave.

(Ignites goes out the door and then disappears)

Spooks: I...I

Sribra: You o.k

Spooks: No...I'm not

Sribra: Liston, I'm sure what he said is really important, and not having anyone follow us may be a good idea.

Spooks: *sign* I just...I mean...I am still…

Sribra:In training, but my guess the Chronicler wants us to do this alone, just me and you, together, as family.

(Spooks nodded his head)

Spooks: K...Tell your parents what the chronicler said.

Sribra: What will you due?

Spooks: The same thing, meet me at the gates early in the morning k.

Sribra: K

(Sribra and Spooks heads out the door and goes to both of their parents house {FYI: They are neighbors, Spooks just bought a home for himself to relax in})


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

(Spooks walks up to his old home where he use to live in scenes he was a little hatchling)

(Spooks knocks on the door)

Cynder (opens the door): Oh hey Spooks how are you doing today?

Spooks: Its been great mom...wheres dad? Cynder: He ran out to do some shopping, why?

Spooks: I...I want to know something.

Cynder: Like what?

Spooks: Why am I here, why was I born with this power, do I have a purpose?

Cynder: Now...that...I can not answer, only you can.

Spooks: How?

Cynder: I don't know...maybe some day the chronicler or the guardians will give you a beginners mission to start with. Who knows...maybe you can find your reason there.

(Spyro opens the door)

Spyro: I'm home!

Spooks: Hey dad.

Spyro: Spookia!

(hugs Spooks)

(Spooks lets go)

Spyro: Look at you...you're getting stronger every year.

Cynder: alright Spy, let the boy breath.

Spyro: Cynder…You know how I feel when you call me that.

Spooks: Mom can you excuse us for a second.

Cynder: Sure, I'll be in our bedroom if you need me.

(Cynder shuts the door to Spyro and Cynder's bedroom)

Spyro: So, is something bothering you...come on...I'm here to help.

Spooks: Dad? Have you ever felt like you had a purpose to something?

Spyro (Spyro sits down next to Spooks): I do, and that purpose was to protecting your mother, your friends, and family. Why you ask?

Spooks: The reason why is because I feel...I have a purpose…I just don't know what.

Spyro: Spooks...look at me. Everyone has a purpose, some are important, some are not. Remember I wouldn't have this lovely family and good friends if I didn't do what I needed to do or doubted my purpose.

Spooks: But dad, you're famous...isn't that your purpose.

Spyro: Liston. I don't care about fame, I don't care if I am rich or poor, what matters is what my heart is telling me. Its like Ignites had said to me "Follow your heart". Remember, you have a purpose you just have to find it on your own. Only you can find the answer to that question whether you like it or not.

Spooks: Thanks. Oh… and one more question…

Spyro(smiles): Yes. Spooks: Who is the Chronicler?

Spyro: Well, I know who he is, but I can't tell you who is the new Chronicler.

(Spooks heads out the door)

Spyro: Spooks

(Spooks turns around)

Spyro: You have been a wonderful son to both me and your mom, here...you need it more than I do.

(Spyro hands him a pitcher of Himself when he was just a hatchling)

Spooks(smiles and a tear forms in his eyes): Thanks dad.

Spyro: Goodnight my son.

Spooks: Night dad. (heads back to where he and Sribra were going to meet up)


End file.
